jordworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Malistacraa
Jord has only one dragon to speak of. That is the dread Wyrm-God Malistacraa. Before The Raising Jord had many dragons, but in the many years since only two are still known to exist. The second dragon was killed during the Aliahn Rebellion at the same time that Malistacraa was pinned to the bottom of the Wyrmfall. During the Aliahn Rebellion the rebel army knew that the biggest threat to their success in achieving independence was the Great Shield of Velha, Nurymbrixion. An elite group of warriors searched the world for a way to defeat him. Their search lead them to the ruins of a great Vela’haar city buried beneath the remains of a volcanic mountain. There they found tomes that spoke of a great dragon hunt the Vela’haar had every twenty years. During these hunts they would kill dragons with special spears crafted of rare metals and illithyst crystals. The spears were enchanted by the greatest mages and poisoned by the cleverest alchemists. However no one alive knew how to create these ancient weapons, no one but Malistacraa. These same tomes mentioned that some of the oldest dragons of the time condoned and even helped coordinate the hunts as it culled the weak from their progeny and it eliminated competition. The leaders of the Aliahn rebellion decided that the great terror of the west might be their salvation. The great dragon was threatened by Nurymbrixion as well and had much to gain from his death. With some negotiating, namely that Malistacraa would receive tribute from the newly formed nation, he agreed to help them create a new Dragonhunter Spear. This spear was greater than the ones read about in the tomes. It had to be capable of bringing down one of the most powerful dragons to ever exist. By the time it was finished the rebel army had its back pressed against the wall. The war had taken a turn for the worse for them and they were quickly losing ground. Malistacraa conceived a plan to ambush the great dragon. During a battle near one of the largest illithyst mines in the west Malistacraa arrived in human guise astride a massive demonic steed. He rode with the rebel army and seeked out a Vehlanni maiden that was Nurymbrixion's favored disciple at the time. He slaughtered her guard and captured her. The disguised dragon and his forces moved to the cover of the mine, being sure that the Great Shield saw them. When Nurymbrixion followed them into the mines Malistacraa killed the maiden right before his eyes. Then the Aliahns struck, piercing the dragon through the heart. Nurymbrixion died on the spot. The forces outside quickly learned of this and the Vehlanni forces retreated, demoralized by the defeat of their great protector. Little did Malistacraa know, far away another spear had been crafted that was identical to the one he had helped create. The Aliahns did not want to live with the fear of another dragon looming in their skies. They attempted to kill him just as they had Nurymbrixion, but the spear missed the mark and only wounded him. The spear’s magic reacted with the illithyst crystals in the mine and the entire cavern came alive with wild magic. The resulting explosion killed many of the rebel heroes that had orchestrated the attack. At the end a massive pit filled with erratic magic and energy stood at the site of the mines. Malistacraa found himself magically pinned to the bottom of this pit by the spear that was meant to slay him. The great dragon cursed the rebels and promised that he would get revenge. Soon after his generals and their armies arrived to protect their ruler. Even with all his knowledge of the arcane and eldritch Malistacraa was unable to find any way to release himself from the pit, which would become known as the Wyrmfall. Category:Individuals Category:Dragons